International Events/Pooh's Hunny Festival
thumb|center|300px This event ran during August 2018. Happy Pooh, Lumpy, Owl, and Shivering Piglet were introduced in tandem with this event. On the International version of Tsum Tsum, a new event is going on! The event lasts until 8/26 11:59 PM PDT! Clear the event to earn Items and Pins ! The cards will be released according to the following schedule. *Up to Card 4: 8/6 12:00 AM (PDT). *From Card 5: 8/13 12:00 AM (PDT). Rules: *Tap a space to challenge a mission! *Clear missions to have Heffalumps and Woozles appear! **Clear the special missions to collect honey! *Card 7 is a Honey Party! Complete the missions to gather Pooh and friends! *Clear all 7 cards to challenge a Bonus Card! **Clear the Bonus Card to get a Gold Pin! *Use one of the new Tsums for a Character Bonus! *Mission Assist feature for difficult Missons! **Tap the "!" button on the mission description to use Rubies to decrease the mission difficulty! **The modified mission will appear in blue text! **You can still get items and Pins when using the Mission Assist! Character Bonus This month's new Tsum Tsum provide a Character Bonuses for each mission type. Missions Card 1:Pooh Bear's House Card 2:Rabbit's House Card 3:Piglet's House Card 4:Kanga's House Card 5:Owl's House Card 6:Eeyore's Gloomy Place Card 7:Honey Party Honey Party Rewards You seem to get the rewards in this order regardless of the mission completed Bonus Card Gallery Event Images Pooh's Hunny Festival event coming soon.png|Teaser for event Pooh's Hunny Festival HtP.png|How to Play Pooh's Hunny Festival HtP1.png|How to Play 1 Pooh's Hunny Festival HtP2.png|How to Play 2 Pooh's Hunny Festival HtP3.png|How to Play 3 Pooh's Hunny Festival HtP4.png|How to Play 4 Pooh's Hunny Festival Start.png|Start Pooh's Hunny Festival All cards.png|Complete all 7 cards Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 1.png|Card 1 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 1a.png|Card 1 Pooh's Hunny Festival Letters.png|Collect P, O, H Pooh's Hunny Festival Hunny1.png|Hunnypot 1/3 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 1b.png|Card 1 Pooh's Hunny Festival Match H.png|Turn Heffalumps pink Pooh's Hunny Festival Hunny2.png|Hunnypot 2/3 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 1c.png|Card 1 Pooh's Hunny Festival Hunny3.png|Hunnypot 3/3 Pooh's Hunny Festival 1 Cleared.png|1 cleared Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 2.png|Card 2 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 2a.png|Card 2 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 2b.png|Card 2 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 2c.png|Card 2 Pooh's Hunny Festival 2 Cleared.png|2 cleared Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 3.png|Card 3 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 3a.png|Card 3 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 3b.png|Card 3 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 3c.png|Card 3 Pooh's Hunny Festival Heffalump1.png|Defeat Heffalump Pooh's Hunny Festival Heffalump2.png|Defeat Heffalump Pooh's Hunny Festival Heffalump3.png|Defeat Heffalump Pooh's Hunny Festival 3 Cleared.png|3 cleared Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 4.png|Card 4 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 4a.png|Card 4 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 4b.png|Card 4 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 4c.png|Card 4 Pooh's Hunny Festival 4 Cleared.png|4 cleared Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 5.png|Card 5 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 5a.png|Card 5 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 5b.png|Card 5 Pooh's Hunny Festival Match W.png|Turn Woozles white Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 5c.png|Card 5 Pooh's Hunny Festival 5 Cleared.png|5 cleared Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 6.png|Card 6 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 6a.png|Card 6 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 6b.png|Card 6 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 6c.png|Card 6 Pooh's Hunny Festival 6 Cleared.png|6 cleared Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 7a.png|Card 7 Pooh's Hunny Festival Card 7b.png|Card 7 Pooh's Hunny Festival All Cleared.png|All cleared Pooh's Hunny Festival Bonus Card Start.png|Bonus Card Start Pooh's Hunny Festival Bonus Card.png|Bonus Card Pooh's Hunny Festival Bonus Card a.png|Bonus Card Pooh's Hunny Festival Found Tigger.png|Found Tigger Pooh's Hunny Festival Bonus Card b.png|Bonus Card Pooh's Hunny Festival Bonus Card c.png|Bonus Card Pooh's Hunny Festival Bonus Card Cleared.png|Bonus Card cleared Cleared areas Pooh's Hunny Festival Area 1.png|Pooh Bear's house Pooh's Hunny Festival Area 2.png|Rabbit's house Pooh's Hunny Festival Area 3.png|Piglet's house Pooh's Hunny Festival Area 4.png|Kanga's house Pooh's Hunny Festival Area 5.png|Owl's house Pooh's Hunny Festival Area 6.png|Eeyore's gloomy place Pooh's Hunny Festival Area 7.png|Honey party Pins Images Pooh's Hunny Festival Card Clear pin GET!.png|Pooh's Hunny Festival Card Clear Pooh's Hunny Festival Card Clear pin GET! Bonus.png|Pooh's Hunny Festival Bonus Card Clear Videos Introduced Tsums File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Happy Pooh File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Shivering Piglet File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Lumpy File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Owl Category:Events Category:International Event Category:2018 Event